regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 162
Malcifer Recap Day 144 Malcifer Winter returns home to his estate and sits on his throne. Lord Rosegrove fetches the hunters for Malcifer to drain for health. Malcifer realises the hunters look like they have aged 7-8 years during these months, without having actually aged. They have worn from being drained. Malcifer heads into the village to get a new brand made. He needs an new brand in order to put a Mark of Allegiance. The Mark of Allegiance will cost 3 years of life to cast. The Cultists in the church have taken to calling themselves "The Butcher's Men". Day 149 Malcifer sits on his throne in the afternoon.. A hunter comes to Malcifer with the corpse of a girl in her 20s. She is a street urchin, but wears the apparel of a messenger of the current Lord of Pinespur. She has been attacked by a zombie to death, and has lost an arm. On her is a sealed message. Malcifer reads the message. :To Lord Malcifer Winter, from the nobility of Pinespur. '' :''We hereby bequeath you the south-western lands of the Blumwood, as well as the western lands of Westin and Gator Beach. :In exchange you will stand down your armies and trouble us no more. :Signed - Acting Lord of Pinespur, Sheriff Saxton Malcifer raises the messenger as a zombie and possesses her and controls her going back to Pinespur. Day 150 14 hours later, at 5am, the zombie arrives at Pinespur. The archers fire a volley at the zombie, then stop. some riders ride out to meet with the messenger. Malcifier casts corpse whisperer and demands entry as a messenger. The guards escort the zombie messenger into the town. Before the zombie can get to the keep, Sheriff Saxton and an escort come out to meet with the zombie. Sheriff Saxton says that the messenger will get her full pardon. Malcifer speaks though the zombie, and Sheriff Saxton realises what happened. Sheriff Saxton explains that Baron Athren Grayson has passed away and he is in charge while the nobility work out who the heir is. Sheriff Saxton points out he is Gadian, and if his enemies are to the south in Eridon. Malcifier wants, in return for peace, the lordship of Pinespur and scarifies. Sheriff Saxton is confused by Malcifier's wording. Malcifier breaks the connection. Day 151 Malcifier's mare is pregant with a child. Malcifier leads the mare down the hill, north into the village. He brings her into a pasture and kills her and the culstists get buckets to collect the blood and help make a circle around it. Malcifier then raises the dead Mare as a Nightmare. Malcifier then drains some health from 2 cultists to get to full health. Malcifer then brands Lord Rosegrove with a Mark of Allegiance, a Brand that allows to give orders to the undead. He also brands Vlad the Hunter as well with the Mark of Allegiance. Malcifer then gathered his army. He brings 35.5 Zombies, 120 skeletons, 39 Skeleton Warrior Spearmen, 24 Skeleton Warrior Bowmen, 16 Blood Knights, 27 Ghouls, 9 specialists, 1 pig bomb, and the "wizard" specialist on an elk. Day 152 At 4am his army arrives outside of Pinespur. A rider with a white flag comes out into the field before Malcifer. Malcifer rides up on his Nightmare. Malcifer demands the town surrender, and the rider demands that Malcifer turn back. They go back to their sides. Combat starts. The undead charge the palisade walls. The archers fires on the horde of undead. The Zombies batter down the gates, but the zombies are all destroyed. The melee skeletons charge the gate and fight with the knights blocking the way in. The skeleton archers and living archers exchange volleys. As the undead are making ground, living reinforcements arrive. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes